Werewolves VS Hunters
by jeremygilbert12
Summary: What if Allison choose to be on the fight with the werewolves instead of the Hunters side like Stile fighting with Scott and the other werewolves.
1. Chapter 1

"If you stick to the plan, then we don't have to kill a sixteen year old boy," Mrs. Argent said to her daughter.

"You're going to have to kill me if you kill Scott," Allison glared at her mother as she said that.

"You don't mean that," Mrs. Argent said.

"If I find out when you kill Scott I'm going to warn him, and if you ever capture him, I'm going to find you and protect Scott," Allison said to her mother. When Allison said that her granddad and father came in.

"Honey Allison here was telling me something," Mrs. Argent said to her husband.

"And what is that," Mr. Argent said turning to his daughter.

"If you guys kill Scott you're going to have to kill me," Allison repeated herself.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything

and i know that Allison's mom died in the show but in this story she is still alive and she is not a werewolf.

* * *

Chapter Two

"So is this where your loyalty lies," Gerard asked his granddaughter. "You siding with people who killed you Aunt,"

"Actually that person is dead," Allison told her grandfather. "Me and my friends killed them, oh and guess what,"

"What," Mrs. Argent asked her daughter.

"We found out that Scott is an Alpha already," Allison answered. She tried not to laugh because her family had looks like they were scared.

"What do you mean; I thought he was part of Derek's pack," Mr. Argent said getting a little mad now he wanted Scott dead but if he is an Alpha he can't.

"He keeps refusing," Allison explained.

"Then he is a lone wolf easy to kill," Gerard told her.

"No Gerard he's not he is Alpha of his own pack, and no he didn't turn people," Allison kept explaining.

"So who is his pack," Mr. Argent asked.

"Me, Stiles, and Lydia," Allison told her parents.

"What," her family all yelled. But Allison ignores them and went to her next class. Allison knew that her parents didn't like the idea of Allison being part of a pack even though she isn't a werewolf. She met up with Stiles and Lydia.

"Guys My mom told me something," Allison said.

"What as that," Lydia asked.

"So told me if I stick to the plan that she wouldn't have to kill a sixteen year old boy, then I told her that if she kills Scott she is going to have to kill me," Allison answered her friend.

Stiles spit out what he was drinking over Lydia who scream and slapped Stiles. Scott came up and had no idea what was going on.

"What is going on," He asked his girlfriend and friends.

"Oh nothing Allison told her mother if she tries to kill you her family is going to have to kill her too," Stiles said. That ended up getting him hit by Allison and Lydia. "What is today beat Stiles up day,"

"Well you shouldn't have told Scott that idiot," Lydia told Stiles.

Meanwhile

Chris and Victoria were sitting down at a restaurant with Gerard and some of Allison cousins that came down and that will be going to school with her tomorrow.

"Chris, Allison isn't going to change her mind," Victoria told her husband.

"That is why they are here, they are here to convince Allison to fight with us," Gerard told his daughter-in-law.

"Why has Allie been fighting with the werewolves," Johnny asked.

"It's her boyfriend he is a werewolf," Mr. Argent told his nephews.

"Then kill him," Jacob said.

"Wish it could be that easy," Mrs. Argent said sadly.

"How just go shot with a wolf Bane's bullet and there he is dead," Johnny retorted.

"Yeah but Allison told us that if we are going to kill Scott we are going to kill her, So we need you guys to convince her to change sides," Gerard told his grandchildren.

"Didn't you say he is an omega so he can be easy to take out," Jacob asked.

"Well he is not, we found out that he is an Alpha of his own pack," Mr. Argent told them

"Who is his own pack, maybe we can kill them all," Johnny said getting a little pissed off.

"We can't his own pack it human," Gerard told them.

"Me, Stiles and Lydia is part of his pack, and Nice going with this meeting now I know what they are doing here," Allison said with venom in her mouth staring at her family. "Oh and plus Derek's pack too, so we are part of another pack, so it would be even hard to kill them now,"

Allison smile at the looks her family got and then she grab her phone and made a two way call.

"Stiles, Scott, My cousins Jacob and Johnny are here I'll show you pictures when I go back to school," Allison told them. "And my parents and Gerard are planning to kill you Scott, and they are trying to get me to change sides,"

"Ok, we can talk about this when we get to together at school," Scott said.

"Really dude, her family is thinking about kicking your little werewolf ass and all you can say is Ok, I would have said shut the hell up son of bitches," Stiles said. Allison tried not to laugh.

"Well I see you guys soon and show you guys pictures of my cousins," Allison told them.

"Ok, Bye Allieboo," Stiles said laughing.

"Stiles," Allison said to her friend,

"Yeah," Stiles said.

"You're not my type," Allison told her friend. "And I may be starting to worried about you too,"

"Why," Stiles asked a little confuse.

"We both are," Scott said to his best friend. "You never had a girlfriend, and you are hanging with the people at that bar we went to save Danny,"

"You think that I might be gay," Stiles said

"Yeah," Allison and Scott said together.

"But we still love you like a brother," Allison added in.

"Thanks guys, But I'm not gay," Stiles said as Allison walked out of her house and to her car.

"Ok, I'll see you soon bye," Allison said ending the call.

* * *

Review


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything

* * *

Allison drove up in the school parking lot. She saw Stiles and Scott waiting. She parked her car and got out and walked up to her friends. Stiles was glaring at her.

"What's wrong Stiles?" Allison asked because she didn't know what she did wrong. All she did what park her car and walked up to her friends.

"You know what you did, that's the reason I'm still mad a Scott," Stiles said with a little hatred in his voice.

"Oh that I'm sorry Stiles, I just assume because you never kissed a girl or dated one," Allison told her friend.

"How do you know that I didn't have a girlfriend before I meant you," Stiles asked with a gleam in his eyes hoping that she won't get it right this time.

"Well Scott told me that you never ever had a girlfriend," Allison added in when she walked up the school stairs and walked into the school. Stiles growled under his breath and slump back into his locker.

"I'm not going to talk to you each other again," Stiles told his friends. Stiles walked off to his next class and sat down in the back of the room and waited till the class starts. Scott came in then Allison in 2 minutes later. Then the bell rang and Mrs. Argent came in and began teaching.

"Now I want you guys to pair into two and start on the project," Mrs. Argent said to her class. "Allison can you come here for a minute,"

Allison went up to her mother and Scott and Stiles got together.

"Do you think she is in trouble," Scott asked his best friend.

"I don't what do you want me to do read lips ok let me tried," Stiles looked back over to Mrs. Argent and Allison. "Oh that's right I can't read lips,"

Scott smacks Stiles upside the head and listens on Allison conversation.

"Allison's mom wants Allison to help her family to track down Derek so they can kill him," Scott said quietly. Stiles lean in and Scott contuie to tell Stiles what Allison and what her mother were talking about.

"We can't let them kill Derek Scott," Stiles said. Scott nodded. He knew why they cant let them kill Derek because Scott will died along with all the other wolves that Derek made. But he also saw that stiles were really concern about Derek being hunted but he let it slide for now. Allison came back and sat next to Scott.

"Did you hear everything," Allison whispers to her boyfriend. Scott nodded. "Then we need to tell Derek and I know he want to get out of town before they start to hunt them down.

Review


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles were leaning against a wall down an alley waiting for Derek to come. He was going to tell Derek that Allison parents are coming after him and that Derek needs to leave town. A stile of course doesn't want anything to happen to Derek as well. Stiles care for Derek but don't want anyone to know. Stiles saw Derek coming down the alley.

"Derek you need to leave town Allison's parents are hunting you down," Stiles said. "Just leave town for a while and we will call you when it blows over,"

Derek stares at Stiles for a moment.

"You care about me," Derek said smirking at Stile"Wh-what I d-d-don't kn-know wh-what your t-t-t-t-talking about," Stiles stutter while blushing.

Derek went behind Derek and put his chin on his shoulder.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Stiles," Derek whisper in Stiles ear. Stiles shudder a little.

"St-Stop it," Stiles said to Derek. Derek smile and himself and move his hands up Stiles side. Stiles started to get nervous a little. "Derek what are you doing,"

Derek didn't answered Stiles but kept moving his hands up Stiles sides and in front of his chest.

"I know you like me, i could tell that you do, Remember when i was running from the cops," Derek said. "I could feel you staring at me,"

Stiles turn around and look at Derek. Derek pulled Stiles into him and gave Stiles at long kiss.

* * *

Scott was in his room sitting down in his room when his mom enter.

"Scott we need to talk about what happen at the police station," Melissa said.

"Mom, I'm a werewolf, Peter Hale turn me and Derek kill him and then Derek became an Alpha," Scott said. "And that thing you saw was Jackson and I was keeping him away from you,"

Melissa nodded and looked at her son.

"Why didn't you tell me," Melissa said to her son.

"Because I have hunters coming after me and one way to get to me and to get you and hold you till i come and rescue you, then when i get there to get you out, they would kill me," Scott said to his mom. He could see his mom tearing up. "Hey that won't happen Alison told her parents that if they kill me that her parents are going to have to kill her,"

"Ok but in the future tell me what's going on ok," Melissa said to her son. "I love you and i can't lose you," Melissa said hugging her son.

"You won't mom," Scott said as he hugged him mom back. When his mom left he got his phone and called stiles. When it went to voicemail he found that strange. But ignore it. Then he call Alison.

"Hey scott," Alison said answering her phone.

"Do you want to go find Stiles i think he went to find Derek and he didn't answer his phone," Scott said.

"No, lets not find them i think we should do something else how about lets go and watch that new Breaking Dawn movie i want to know what happens," Alison said.

"Ok, when do you want me to pick me up," Scott said.

"Now," Alison said to her boyfriend and hang up. Scott got up and grab his car keys and went downstairs and walk to his car and drove it to Alison's house and waited for her to come out. When she did and she got into the car Scott gave her a kiss and drove to the movie theaters.

* * *

Stiles was waking up in a hotel room. He looked around and saw Derek laying next to him. Stiles let out a breathe when he remember nothing happen last night. Stiles got up from bed and notice that he was just wearing sweatpants. Stiles blushes a little and got up and put on his shirt and shoes and looked back. He looked back and saw Derek still asleep. Stiles grab his car keys and walk out of the hotel room. He got into his car and drove home.


	5. Chapter 5

5 years later

Scott's POV

Derek is still running from the hunter and Stiles is with him. Me and Alison are married and have 3 kids. And they are werewolves too. But they know how to control it. Since they were born werewolves.

"Alison Derek told me that he is coming back," I yelled.

"Ok, well my parents are dead and the other hunters aren't here and we could use the company," Alison said. I nodded and called them and told them that they could come.

My family is getting back together and i couldn't be anymore happier.

* * *

Ok this is my last chapter of this story and there is no squeal to this story sorry people but there isn't. well bye


End file.
